


It's A Long Journey (To Get To Our Destination)

by soomiii



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomiii/pseuds/soomiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finally gets pregnant after trying for a baby with Jemma for a long time. Short chapter style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye picked up the pregnancy test with shaking hands. Jemma was going to be home any minute now, and they would finally know if they were going to bring a child into the world. Skye wanted nothing more than to have this baby. Despite her past, kids were just something that she knew she wanted to have. Thank goodness Jemma had felt the same way.

Their doctor had warned them about the success rate of having children through artificial insemination. It wasn’t the first time that the couple was trying it. Last cycle, it hadn’t worked. Skye was crushed to see the single line appear on the test display, and Jemma had tried all she could to help keep her wife’s spirits and hopes up. She had assured Skye that they would keep on trying until they had a baby to cradle.

It had been sixteen days since they had gone through with the appointment. Their doctor had told them that it was alright to take the test after two weeks, but Skye had insisted that they wait for a little longer. She didn’t want to take any chances. Jemma had heard that pregnancy tests could give you false results if you didn’t wait long enough after the appointment while she was pulling all-nighters researching the process.

Checking the clock, Skye realized that it would be a little bit longer before Jemma got home. It was a late day at the lab, after all, so at the best Jemma would be home in ten minutes. Might as well get the pee part done. Closing her eyes and calming her breaths, she got it over with quickly.

The door slammed suddenly. Startled, Skye lost her unsteady grip on the test, but grabbed it back right away. Cursing under her breath, Skye stood up and placed the test on the counter before leaving the bathroom to greet her wife.

“Home!” announced Jemma, hugging Skye and giving her a brief kiss. “You haven’t taken the test yet, I presume?”

Skye scoffed, “I heard you all the way from the bathroom. C’mon. I can’t do this alone.” She muttered, taking Jemma’s hand and leading her down the hallway.

“Of course I wouldn’t let you do this by yourself. We’re in this together.” Jemma promised as she walked down to the bathroom with Skye, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t look,” Skye said, burying her head into the crook of Jemma’s neck. Jemma stroked her wife’s hair reassuringly and picked up the test that was left lying on the bathroom sink counter.

Skye was grateful for her touch. She was so thankful that Jemma was there, there for her when she couldn’t bear to be alone. She prided herself on her ability to be independent, but the truth was that marrying Jemma was the best decision that she ever made.

Jemma hugged Skye tightly as she flipped over the pregnancy test in her hands. “Skye…” she said, trailing off uncertainly. Skye squeezed tighter, too scared to look up. She couldn’t handle it if this cycle was a failure as well.

“You can say it. We can just try again.” Skye said dejectedly, tears beginning to fall. God, she - no, they, she reminded herself, wanted this baby so badly. They wanted to look down at their little angel, wrapped up in a blanket, and think, “Wow. We brought this person into the world.” They wanted to watch their child grow up, and they wanted that so bad.

“No, Skye. We’re going to be moms.” Jemma’s voice was ecstatic, leaning forward to kiss Skye passionately. She pulled back to rest her forehead against Skye’s and taking her wife’s hand. It was really going to happen. She was already crying, just thinking about how in nine months, if everything went well, they would have a child.

“Oh, my god. Jem, we’re gonna have a baby.” Skye cried, grinning nonetheless. She kissed Jemma again, trying to restrain herself so that she wouldn’t jump up and down in excitement. “I love you so much. Our little angel is going to have the best mom ever.”

Please.” Jemma blushed and wiped the tears off of Skye’s cheeks. “Only because it’ll have you as well.” Getting up, she offered her hand to her pregnant wife. “Let’s celebrate. I’ll go order a pizza.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh god, oh no, shit!” Skye clapped her hand over her mouth and ran over to the bathroom. Her eyes were beginning to mist over and she could barely see straight. Calm down, she reminded herself, taking deep breaths like their doctor had told her to do. It took a while, but the morning sickness finally passed. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and tried to collect herself. When the doctor had said that morning sickness was probably going to be a problem for her, Skye had imagined needing to puke once in a while, but it was much worse than that.

The nausea seemed to never end. The only real rest that Skye got was when she was cuddled up with Jemma in bed or sleeping. The smell of food tended to make her feel sick, and it was getting harder to eat as every day went by. She could only manage to shovel down her food by reminding herself that it was for her sake and the baby’s, not to mention Jemma’s. Jemma had bought her the prenatal vitamins right away, although she did have to take them in liquid form. Taking them whole took her nausea to another level, and Skye was only five weeks pregnant.

Her head pounded with yet another headache. Lying down on her bed gently, she reached for her cell phone and dialed the first person on speed dial. “Honey, the morning sickness is getting worse. I think we might have to schedule another appointment soon. Call me when you get off work. Love you, bye.” Jemma didn’t leave the lab until seven, which meant that Skye had another five hours to kill. She never really imagined carrying a baby to be this hard, but she knew that she wasn’t going to back out now. Skye had her mind set on giving birth to their child, and she wasn’t going to let anything like petty morning sickness get in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hate this stupid bag..” grumbled Skye, poking the IV solution bag at her side as she scowled. Jemma giggled, taking Skye’s hand as they walked up to their apartment building. “Really, Jem. It’s annoying. Do I have to be hooked up to this all the time?” Skye complained, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

“It’s just for a little while, darling, and you need it.” Jemma reminded her wife, leaning over to kiss Skye’s cheek before holding open the door for her. “The nurse will come in a few hours, and she’ll teach me how to help you with the drip.” she continued once they were both in the building, drawing Skye close to her as they walked.

"I hate feeling helpless.” Skye pouted, crossing her arms over the baby bump that was slowly beginning to show. She hated the patronizing tone that the doctor had used when he was explaining her condition. Hyperemesis gravidarum, he had said. It just sounded so wrong to Skye.

“Once the doctors say that you’re healthy enough to be taken off the medication, we can go out every day if you’d like.” Jemma promised, letting go of Skye’s hand to fumble for the keys in her pocket. Once she opened the door, she ushered her wife into their apartment and hooked the keys back by the door, where they could both see them. If they had a penny every time they misplaced the keys, they would finally be able to move out of their shabby apartment.

“There’s a nice little Italian place down the street, maybe we should go there.” Skye suggested, sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes. Pregnancy was exhausting, and she desired rest at all moments. Jemma followed Skye, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around Skye’s waist. Skye instinctively rested her head in the crook of Jemma’s neck and reached for her hand.

“When did you say the nurse would be here?” Skye asked, not bothering to look at the information pamphlet that the doctor had scribbled all of the information on.

“An hour or so. And don’t try to stall this time.” Jemma laughed, kissing Skye on the forehead.

“But Jemmaaaa, I hate needles.”

“Well then, I’ll hold your hand.”


End file.
